warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Academies
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. If you want to contribute on this wiki, please do so. Academies Magi on the South Coast are kept alive through magi schools. This is a system that was unknown in the twilight world, for example, where it was introduced later on by Leylin Farlier. Academy Description *'Affinity': (type of magic particle) *'Allied to': (light or darkness faction) *'Leaders': (name & rank) *'Number of students': (in numbers, only if mentionned) *'Special attributes': (special item, spell, magic tower, other resources..) *'Famous students': (name, rank and his/her master)* *'Famous professors: (only if mentionned) *'Location : '(only if mentionned) 'South Coast' : Academies on the south coast are numerous and at the same time, they are split into two factions (Light & Dark). Each academy has his own affinities with magic. Also, large numbers of teachers, with some famous teachers, and support from major families. List of academies * Ennea Ivory Ring Tower # Affinity with : Light ? # Allied to : Light Faction # Leaders : Saint Nonov Ciel Andrew ,Rank 3 # Number of students : Unknown. It hosts some of the formers friends of Leylin. # Special attributes : Unknown # Famous students : Unknown # Famous professors : Unknown * Mercifura Academy # Affinity with : Fire & Plant # Allied to : Light Faction # Leaders : Unknown # Numbers of students : Unknown # Special attributes : creation of magic artifacts # Famous students : Unknown # Famous professors : Unknown * Wetland Gardens # Affinity with : Water? # Allied to : Light Faction # Leaders :Unknown. Rank 2. # Numbers of students : Unknown # Special attributes : Unknown # Famous students : Unknown # Famous professors : Unknown * Abyssal Bone Forest Academy # Affinity with : Dark elements; souls. # Allied to : Dark Faction # Leaders : Siley, rank 2 (former). Nyssa, rank 2 (current). # Numbers of students : Unknown # Special attributes : Unknown # Famous students : Leylin Farlier, Merlin # Famous professors : Kroft * Sage Gotham’s Hut # Affinity with : Shadow # Allied to : Dark Faction # Leaders : Unknown, rank 2. # Numbers of students : Unknown # Special attributes : Unknown # Famous students : Saurun # Famous professors : Unknown 'Twilight zone' The academy system was introduced by Leylin Farlier. * Nature’s Alliance Academy # Affinity with : All # Allied to : Nature's Alliance # Leaders : Leylin Farlier, rank 3 (former). Celine, rank 3 (current) # Numbers of students : It regroups practically all Twilight Zone's students. # Special attributes : Banker rank 3 (appeared when Leylin comes back to visit the Ice Cave) # Famous students : Possess most of Twilight Zone's resources # Famous professors : Leylin Farlier Central continent * Sky City's Academy # Affinity with : All # Allied to : Ouroboros Clan and most of the others central continent's organisations # Leaders : Monarch of the Sky, Breaking Dawn Magus (~40% comprehended law) # Number of students : Astronomical # Special attributes : Great Library. Endowing Scepter # Famous students : Weyers rank 4 (under 100 years) # Famous professors : Monarch of the Sky + rank 5 magus Guilds On the World of Gods, almost every professional class there is has its own guild. One can join a guild by simply being a professional with a high enough rank. Joining a guild allows a member to have something similar to a passport, allowing their members to enter most cities. World of Gods (Guilds) * Wizard Guild # Affinity with: All elements # Allied to: Mystra, Weave's Goddess # Leaders: Unknown legendary # Numbers of members: Unknown, lowest amount of members # Special attributes: Holds almost all resources that a wizard needs. # Famous wizards: Leylin Faulen (youngest legendary wizard) * Guild of Assassin * Warrior's Guild Category:Academy Category:Organizations Category:Magus World Category:World of Gods